MST3K 701T - Night of the Blood Beast
The Short Once Upon a Honeymoon (1956) Synopsis A songwriter's wife, frustrated about not having sex with her husband for a year after marriage, fantasizes about new home decor with matching colored phones, with the help of a fey bespectacled angel. Information This short was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. The Movie Synopsis Hooray everyone! It's another Roger Corman movie! This time the inimitable Cor-man presided over the three or four days worth of shooting from the lofty perch of producer. As a result some of the shots may have had two or even three takes and the camera occasionally pans and zooms. But, in the end, the slightly better than typical Corman acting is just window dressing. This, folks, is 100% pure drive-in fare. The story is full of plotholes, the action is almost non-existent, and the entire movie is painstakingly and repetitively explained to you by 'actors' standing and talking and talking and standing and standing and talking and talking and talking and talking. Of course that doesn't matter to you. You were making out with your high school sweetheart before they changed the first reel. Or at least that was the plan. Plot Synopsis (snort), like you care.... An astronaut returns from space, dead. The base that recovered him (staffed by three men called Steve, one called Dave, and a lady Doctor) is then cut off from the outside world by an alien. The revival of the dead astronaut, the death of a scientist, and the discovery of alien embryos inside the resurrected astronaut's body bodes ill for the survival of those trapped at the base and for the rest of humanity. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051993/plotsummary Information *This was released in one of American International's prepackaged double features. It was paired with Roger Corman's She Gods of Shark Reef (1958), which had been sitting on the shelf for a year and a half. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051993/trivia *The 'Blood Beast' costume was also used (and was worn by the very same actor, Ross Sturlin) in Teenage Cave Man. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Happy Thanksgiving! Did you see the game? Any guess as to which sport it actually is, as Gypsy points out. Segment One: Dr. F’s Thanksgiving party continues, and it's pretty swinging. Dr. F introduces Pearl to the crew, but it turns out she somehow already knows Crow as "Art". He's forgotten to get a movie to show to the SOL crew as that was Frank's job; fortunately, Pearl has one. Segment Two: Crow and Tom put on a skit to explain to Mike why stuffing is superior to potatoes. Stuffing has pulled children from burning buildings while potatoes watched helplessly as innocents were beaten to death! Mike's revelation that both would be served is met favorably by the Bots. Segment Three: Everyone gathers around to hear Michael Feinstein play. Pearl takes a break from the festivities to chat amiably with "Art" for awhile; alas, she is no more prone to pushing the "bring down the SOL button" than Frank was. Segment Four: It's time for Thanksgiving dinner on the SOL and after the hymn, the crew finds Crow has disappeared. Turns out he slipped into Deep 13's dinner instead. Each party member goes around the table and gives thanks to God. Pearl thanks Him for Clayton...kind of. Clayton is thankful for his mom and his evilness. The other party guests requests are just as strange. Segment Five: The Bots present their skit on Mincemeat vs. Pumpkin. They are slightly biased against mincemeat. In the meantime, Pearl’s "turkey surprise" has incapacitated all of Dr. F's party guests, except for a sobered-up Jack Perkins, who helps the Mads wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Stinger: "A wounded animal that large isn't good..." Other Notes *Two versions of this episode exist: one shown during the premier on Turkey Day '95, and a second one used for subsequent rebroadcasts. The episodes differ only in their host segments; the theater segments are identical. *Both the Turkey Day and rebroadcast versions of this episode were included in the Volume 16 release. The special Turkey Day intro segments for the preceding episodes were also included as a special feature. Guest Stars *''Mr. B Natural: Bridget Jones *Pitch: Paul Chaplin *Kitten with a Whip: Kevin Murphy *''Jack Perkins: Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea *Mary Jo Pehl's first regular appearance as Pearl Forrester. Premiered on Turkey Day '95. *Crow's nickname of Art goes back in MST History. Waaaay back. Obscure References *''"I love to go swimmin' / with bow-legged women / and swim between their legs..."'' Jack Perkins sings this traditional sea shanty, which has been referenced in multiple pop culture sources, and even sung by Colonel Potter in an episode of M*A*S*H. *''"It's all part of my kitchen fantasy."'' Sung to the tune of Rock 'N' Roll Fantasy by Bad Company. *''"Hi! We're looking for an honest man?"'' Diogenes, a Greek philosopher, supposedly walked around with a lamp during the daytime; when questioned why he was doing this, he would say he was looking for an honest man. Steve (or maybe it's Steve) is carrying a lamp in a manner reminiscent of many paintings and statues of Diogenes. *[ "The last thing I remember..." ] "I was heading for the door..." A line from the song "Hotel California" by the Eagles. *''"They mean to win Wimbledon."'' A reference to a Monty Python sketch, also about amorphously shaped aliens. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with shorts